nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora
Sora is the Keyblades wielder that became the hero of most dimension during Kingdom Heart event, also became Society's powerful warrior and occasionly came unexpected to aid the Society when the villains has gone overwhelming for them Canon bio He is an upbeat teenager who may seem simple-minded at times, but is very aware of the importance of his quest. He possesses a strong sense of justice and an unrelenting heart. At times he is impulsive and quick to anger when defending his friends, but he is always sincere about what he says and does. He has also been best friends with Riku and Kairi since he was a small boy. Sora has a typical brave and heroic personality, meaning he'll willingly risk his life for people he doesn't even know yet,as shown when he tries to save Ansem the Wise from the explosion, to no avail. He's extremely loyal to his friends, and has been shown to be extremely forgiving to Riku (even forgiving Riku for the times he has tried to kill him), and is highly protective of Kairi. He constantly thinks positive and is therefore highly optimistic. Throughout his journeys, he readily puts aside his own personal goals to help those in need. Sora is an upbeat person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Sora has matured over a year's time, for instance, when battling enemies in the game, he seems to have a more serious expression on his face. Sora is more confident than before and takes charge of his group. He is also quite caring and reassuring to his other-world friends, such as when Beast quits after Xaldin steals his rose. Sora reassured him that they would get it back. Sora seems to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, even to his sworn enemies; when Maleficent loses control of the Heartless to Organization XIII and is overwhelmed by Dusks in order to allow Sora's group to escape, Sora is clearly concerned for her and is only stopped from helping her by being restrained by Donald. Another prominent example is when he forgives Naminé for rewriting the majority of his memories, despite the severity of her doings. More examples would be when he shows gratefulness towards Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, despite all the harm he had caused, for saving Kairi's life, unaware that he is actually a disguised Riku, and when he forgives Axel for kidnapping Kairi and even remains by his side as he fades from existence. Sora gained the ability to wield the Keyblade when he reached out his heart to Ventus after sensing Ventus's shattered heart. By joining his heart with Ventus's he gained the ability to wield his own Keyblade, as well as Ventus's. Sora's Keyblade is a Keyblade from the Realm of Light, and it appears before him as his home world, Destiny Islands, is consumed by the Heartless. Its default form is the Kingdom Key, which uses a Hidden Mickey as its token. Sora is sometimes able to use other wielders' Keyblades; for example, when fighting Roxas he is able to steal Roxas's Oathkeeper and Oblivion, for a total of three Keyblades, and at one point during their final battle with Xemnas, Riku lends his Way to the Dawn to Sora. Appearence in Ultima Sora appear as the Society's most valuable asset cause he once defeat Malificient while she still influence on searching the Kingdom Hearts. Sora also make a great team with Nick which make they get along with greater effort to able to beat down some of big major villains of the Organizations Sora also met and fought the villains outside the Kingdom heart's metaworld, like Mr. Crocker and Dr. Eggman. Category:Protagonists Category:Society